Dance Party
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: You asked for it! Fursuiters Majira Strawberry and Telephone return to Zootopia and rock out to some furry tunes.
"Jump Jump!" the music commanded the listeners in an enthusiastic voice, the quick beats pounding from the speakers. Electric music swam and twirled through the air from the ball attached to the ceiling. The hit sensation known as Gazelle had finally left the stage; in her place stood a black panther who, like all the closely-knit animals on the dance floor, raised his paws up and banged his head to the sound of music.

"Jump jump! If you call yourself a FURRY!" Thud thud thud went the speakers; a hundred animals lifted his voices and cheered. Tonight was a night worth living in; the curtains will never close. Onward, encore!

Side by side, predators and prey, moved their bodies and wagged their tails. Judy, lightly bumping her police partner known as Nick with her hip, let out a chorus of laughter; strobe lights zipped through the crowd; diversity in motion.

With eyes large and absorbing, Telephone the dragon angel stood against the wall beside red fox, Majira Strawberry. It wasn't that the duo was shy- not at all. They stood together in love of all of the creatures before them.

"Admitting your addition is the first step, right Telephone?" Majira asked, turning his green and purple eyes towards the other furry. The fox felt the terrible urge to rush out into the crowd and dance. What stopped him? Shame. He was worried that he might get too excited and step on the little mice-folk, or that he may accidently knock hisown furry head off and become the object of humiliation and fear. He didn't want that; he loved the good animals of Zootopia. All Majira wanted to do was fit in with those he havored admiration for.

At his side, Telephone chirped and wiggled, then raised a paw and pointed; the crowd had spread themselves out into a circle; within this circle was Nick and Judy dancing their tails off. Lights glowed and flashed and blinked overhead.

All at once, Majira groaned, loud and fierce. "I cant take this anymore!" he cried. "I have to be a part of this." The fox hurried forward, politely shouldering by until he stood in front, watching the fox and rabbit dance wildly in the center.

Telephone, meanwhile, couldn't help but follow Majira, reaching and grabbing for his tail. But once Majira stood still, Telephone found herself staring upwards at the disco ball. It was so pretty. And so high up, separated from the all the action... Maybe the ball was lonesome? Telephone giggled, wiggling, flapping her stubby wings; she had a plan.

Majira the red fox stood with the smiling crowd; Nick took hold of Judy's paw.

"Jump jump!" the music boomed on. "No matter what you are!"

Judy fell against Nick; he captured her into his orange arms and twirled the rabbit' both were breathless, both were unable to keep from dancing. They simply did not want this night to end. Here, in this room, under these lights, they found something familiar within each other. The desire to show their true colors, their true stripes; their true love.

Majira eased up his iphone and tapped on the record button; he wept silently underneath his mask, unable to physically wipe his eyes.

Staying close to the wall, Telephone moved behind the crowd and over to a table set up with food and drinks. There were also chairs; Telephone climbed up onto the table and began stacking these chairs. She made a perfect tower, then hopped off and stood back, admiring her work. "Chee reeh cheep!" she exclaimed happily. Then she looked up.

In the center of the room, the disco ball continued it's whirlling above the fox and the rabbit.

But where was Telephone's lovely tower? Too far away. Growling, Telephone stomped her feet, then shoved all of the chairs off the table. She grabbed a single chair and drug it out to the middle of the room; animals stepped aside to let her pass. Nick and Judy immediately quit dancing, stpeping back and observing the angel dragon with curious eyes.

"Telephone, you're ruining the moment!" Majira Strawberry cried.

"Breee yeep yip!" snapped Telephone, pointing up at the disco ball. From the speakers blasted the techno music, all the animals twitching and trembling where they stood, fighting the urge to dance. Now wasn't the time to cheer. Someone was doing something important; Telephone wanted to reach the disco ball. No beast knew the reason why, but they shrugged their shoulders, deciding silently to help.

"Come on everyone!" Judy said loudly over the music, running to the chairs. Elephants, coyotes, monkeys, koalas, polar bears, llamas, foxes, tigers- every beast hurried to make a tower in the center of the dance floor. The tower was finished within ten minutes.

Telephone gazed up at the stack, hopping up and down on her toes.

Majira held up his iphone. "Go for it, Telephone! You can do it!"

Telephone didn't need to be told twice; at once she threw herself up on the chairs, climbing, climbing. Soon, she reached the top and touched, with gentle paws, the glowing orb of light and colors. "Oooo...!" she whistled.

Uncertainly, the animals below shifted their weight. Majira rubbed his neck. "Um... You can come down now." He called up.

But Telephone wrapped herself around the orb and pulled it out of the ceiling; the lights went out; the music snapped it's invisable jaw shut; silence and darkness... Then-

"That was fun!" cheeped Telephone, wiggling and hugging the disco ball to her chest. She wasn't sad at all! She had suceeded in her mission; the two of them were together.

Majira sighed, shaking his head. Animals all across the room started using their phones as flashlights.

"I guess that party's over now." said Nick.  
"Oh." said a horse. "I guess it is over..."

"It was fun while it lasted," said a wolf, trotting away.

"Yeah! Next time will be ever better, I bet!" said a leopard.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, smiling fondly. "Yeah." said Judy. "Next time will be better than ever."

Nick clicked on his flash light, which he had kept on his hip. He shined it against the disco ball; Telephone cried excitedly and pressed her face to the ball. "Eeee~" she chirped.

Majira laughed softly and stood with Judy. Unable to resist, he lowered a paw and touched her tail.

Judy flinched, whirling around with a startled expression. "I beg your pardon?" she said.

"I'm sorry, you just look soooo soft..." Majira said.

"Oh. Well. Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Judy grinned.

Meanwhile, Nick moved the beam of his flashlight along the floor; Telephone set the ball down carefully and ran after the light, bouncing and chirping. She was such a complex, yet simple creature...

Nick flashed Majira and Judy a grin.

Judy grinned back, reaching her thoughts; "Let's play hide and seek with flash lights!" she cried.

"Hide and seek?" Majira rubbed his paws together. "Heck yes!"

"Ready?" Nick paused, then spoke hurridly. "One two three- not it!"

"Not it!" cried Telephone.

"Not it!" shouted Judy.

"Aww..." Majira sighed, then covered his eyes with his paws. "Okay... I'm going to count to ten. One... Two..."

Furry and animal alike ran and hid, giggling like children. They played several rounds of hide-and-seek, with Majira as the main Seeker. In all the times that they played, never once were they able to find Telephone: She will forever remain a mystey...


End file.
